A little dream
by nemoxgirl
Summary: After the meeting with Malak and Bastila's sacrifice, Carth and Reven/Coral have problem to trust again. Will a dream change it?


He wouldn't even look at her. Coral looked at him and sighed. She couldn't really blame him. She was Darth Revan, the Sith lord! But it still hurt. She had worked and worked and worked in order to gain his trust and when she finally had hit; BANG! Malak had to show up. Crazy robot-fool! Next time she saw him she would teach him a lesson. Don't mess with Coral Mount! Who cares that she is Revan?!

Well… Carth do. And he hates her because of it.

"If I could go back in time I would." She whispered. Carth glanced at her.

"What?"

"If I could go back in time I would. Change things; stop my uncle from recruiting me." Carth snorted.

"Really? Would it make a difference? My wife is dead and my son-"

"Is healthy and alive. And will probably meet you on Telos when this is done. Stop being so freaking selfish!" She hissed, getting annoyed at the pilot.

"Selfish?! What are you saying?!"

"All I'm saying is that you dwell on how terribly this is for you! How do you think it is for me?! I just found out that the life I thought was mine is a total lie and that I was the strongest sith lord that galaxy ever had so far! Try to put yourself in my shoes! I doubt that your wife would want you to be like this! Or maybe you were like this when you met!" Before he got a chance to answer she left he bridge.

_There is no__ emotion – there is peace_

How many worlds had she destroyed? How many people had she killed? Every time she sat down and breathed the questions came. She hadn't slept in three days and it was starting to catch up with her.

She stopped in the kitchen. Maybe something strong could make her sleep. She remembered her mother, her real mother, making some weird soup or something when she couldn't sleep. It was worth a try.

The brew did work. She was so tired that she had problem to reach her bed. But she did. And she fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. But her drugged mind didn't catch the sorrowful eyes the man in the doorway gave her. And despite his better judgement he pulled the blanked over her and tucked her in.

"_Revan! Come, I want to show you something." Malak smiled at the beautiful woman that came up to him. Revan raised her eyebrows. _

"_Well? What is it?" The man smiled and showed the way to the bridge. _

"_Look, what do you see?" Navy blue eyes looked out the window. A planet._

"_Telos… why am I looking at Telos?" She asked, wondering what her apprentice was up to._

"_I remembered you saying once that if a planet doesn't live up to it purpose then it's useless. And this one is." Revan's eyes narrowed when it hit her._

"_Malak don't!" She hissed but too late. In front of her eyes she saw her fleet attack the unexpected planet. It was like watching fireworks, only much worse. The planet city was destroyed to the very ground. Revan felt rage in her mind mingling with the thousands and thousands of screams. Her mouth became thin, her eyes shot lightening. _

"_My present to you." Malak whispered in her ear._

"_Fool! Malak, you are incompetent! Don't you realise what you have done?! You have destroyed a planet. A whole planet is in ruins! Don't you get it?! At least half of our followers are from Telos! They have families there! Well, had now! Even you should understand what this mean!" She stormed off, leaving a heartbroken man behind. _

_This was when Malak decided to take the title as the Dark Lord himself. _

Coral bolted up. Sweat was running down her forehead. A memory… Malak had been in love with her. Destroying Telos was his confession to her. And she had turned him down. No wonder he hated her.

"Coral? Are you all right?" Mission's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Mission. I won't bite." The door opened slightly and the little blue girl looked in. Coral smiled at her and she stepped in.

"You screamed." Mission whispered.

"I did? Not surprised. Had a hell of a dream… well more like a memory…" The redheaded woman put her head on her knees and sighed.

"What did you dream?"

"Well, I found out why Malak decided to betray me… apparently did he destroy Telos as a gift or something… like when a boyfriend show off to you. Only I kind of yelled at him and called him a fool for example." The Twi'lek sat down next to her.

"So to put it simple; you ditched him." Coral laughed a little.

"Yeah, I ditched him big times." They heard footstep and Juhani opened the door.

"Someone screamed." She stated.

"I had a nightmare. Did I wake the whole ship?" She asked when Jolee came up behind Juhani.

"Statement; Not the entire ship, master, the little green animals are still sleeping. But the other meatbags are up and here outside." HK-47 walked into the room.

"Really? Tell them I had a nightmare, that's all." The robot nodded and left.

"Did you really, Coral? You and nightmares are not good friends, you and memories on the other hand." Jolee's voice was filled with doubt.

"Well, a memory can be a nightmare if it's bad." Mission smiled and rubbed the human's back.

"So true..."

"So it was a memory?" Juhani asked.

"Yeah, about the destruction of Telos. But I'll tell you in the morning. Head back to your rooms!" The two jedi left but Mission stayed. "Mission? You don't need to stay here."

"But I want to." Coral smiled a little. It felt good that the young woman didn't see her as terror itself.

----------

"Bad night?" Coral looked over her shoulder. Canderous stood behind her.

"Memory attack, so yeah. Did I wake you?"

"Yep, you certainly know how to scream." He grinned. Coral rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I would love to hear you scream again but in passion." The mandalorian leaned forward with a even bigger grin.

"Canderous! Your turn as pilot." Carth came, looking kind of grumpy. The Mandalorian snorted and headed to the cockpit. Coral took a sip from her caffa. "Are you okay?"

"Do you care?" She looked at him over the glass. Carth looked annoyed.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have asked." He hissed.

"Could have fooled me. Yes I'm fine, happy?" She smirked at him before taking another sip.

"What made you scream last night?" Force! What was biting him?!

"Nightmare, that's all." He didn't look convinced. "Why do you wonna know? It's not like you can make it disappear and I've already talked with Mission, Juhani and Jolee about it so I don't need to talk it out." She snapped. He didn't want to forgive her for what she had done as Darth Revan, when why would she tell him anything?

"Fine, okay." He left. A single tear fell down her cheek. No! She wouldn't cry! He wouldn't make her cry, that hairless wookie-bastard!

_There is no passion – there is serenity_

Damn Bastila and the Order! Why didn't they let her die that day? Then she would never meet Carth and never have her heart broken.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Jolee smiled at her.

"And what's making you smile about that?" She asked, glaring at the old man.

"Well, if you now did see a ghost it would be something but if you didn't then something scared you and you don't get scared often."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, nothing, just annoying you. Is it working?"

"Yep, so get out of my sight before I do something stupid." The old man laughed.

"I don't think so; you have been sulking far too long. It's time you get out of this ship and search for the last star map! Come on, child. Show Manaan what you got!" Coral smiled at the old man. It was her first real smile in who knows how long.

"Thanks Jolee."

"Bah! No need to thank me, kid! By the way, he went that way." The old jedi pointed towards the cockpit. "I think you should tell him about your dream." The smile disappeared. With a sigh Coral went in search for the pilot. He was in his bunk, sitting on the bed.

"I dreamed about Malak. And the destruction on Telos." She said right away when she saw him. He froze; she could feel his fear even if it was a little.

"…Did you? How did it happen then?" His voice was neutral but Coral heard the hidden emotion underneath it.

"I had made a stupid comment on that if a planet didn't live up to it's purpose then it's useless. And Malak thought that Telos was. He destroyed it because he wanted to show off or something." She looked out in the space, remembering the dream.

"Did it?"

"Huh?"

"Did it impress you?" His voice was cold, waiting for the answer with his breath in his throat.

"No, I yelled at him. I told him that he was a fool to destroy the planet. Many people lived there, many soldiers had families there. To destroy that would mean to disaster." Carth turned to her. Coral almost flinched when she saw his eyes. They were filled with sorrow and tiredness. Hesitantly she moved over to him. When he didn't push her away she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him in time." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, gorgeous. It isn't you fault. And you have more then made up for the lose I had that day." He whispered back and hugged her. Coral couldn't help but shiver when she felt his breathe on her ear. Suddenly his arms pulled her down in his lap and made sure that she stayed there. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Long forgotten." She smiled into his chest.

Maybe they had a future together after all…


End file.
